toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToontownHackerZippy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zippy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 21:16, December 21, 2010 IT WAS YOU! YOUR THE ONE THAT TERMINATED MY ACCOUNT! YOUR THE ONE THAT MADE ME NEARLY CRY MY EYES OUT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU! YOUR JUST A WEAK PERSON WHO HAS NO LIFE AND DECIDES SINCE YOU HAVE NO LIFE YOU WANT TO HACK A KID'S GAME! THAT IS SO IMMATURE! YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE TERMINATED TODAY! Sonic767 23:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) GET A LIFE! IF YOU TERMINATED, SONIC'S ACCOUNT, THEN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET A LIFE, STUPID HACKER! STOP HACKING OTHER TOONS ACCOUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --ToontasticToon212 (Dont Talk to me, You Stupid HACKER!!!!!!!) 00:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I will.... YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHO YOUR MESSING WITH ZIPPER OR ZIPPY! I WILL FIND YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LAST OF ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! Sonic767 18:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) DUMB HACKER YOU HACED MY HOUSE AND M DOODLE U WiLL PAY Lion_blaze (beware the roar of the Lion. Lion_blaze 14:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) um.... Yeah, i'm sorta not really sorry for giving you some mean messages. But I still hate you for terminating my toons's account. Anyway, why do you hack? Your probably gonna say becuase its fun, or say becuase i want to, but i don't care. RIGHT I KNOW YOU KNOW A TOON CALLED JELLYROLL. NOW YOUR MAKING ME MAD. I REPORTED YOU YA KNOW, WHEN YOU HACKED. COME FACE ME. YOU AND YOUR STUPID HACKING WILL NOT DO A THING TO MY CLAN. AND YOU CANT DELETE MY TOON SO HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 20:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fucker. I will find a new way to delete you. ToontownHackerZippy 18:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC)I dont care if you swear at me. You dont scare me. No one can outwit me. You keep getting IP banned. And for language you will get banned stupid noob that hacks a kids game for a living. So do me a favour. Get a job, and more inmportantly, GET A LIFE. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 19:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I can fix my ip ban ToontownHackerZippy 19:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Suck my dick ToontownHackerZippy 19:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I dont care. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 19:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh? Was that a THREAT? Go hide away in your looner corner. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 19:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dumb Spammer Stop spamming and moving pages so they look wrong. You don't put swears on a kids site. You are gonna be banned for life! Whats wrong with you??? Dude, what is seriously wrong with you. Are you going through a hard break up or something? Seriously you are a bad example to little kids. You have an FBI Warning. I take back all of the good things I said about you. Dear hacker Please, even if your feared by other toons, please don't vandalize pages, but instead give your wisdom to the Hacker pages, your Latin.. Ish on toons is NOT appreciated, you will never hack me as I never come at regular PST times, so please. Hack on the main game, not on the wiki. Whichever you prefer. [[User:ToontownHackerZippy|Press the button!--> O <--PRESS IT! How about I meet you on toontown now? Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 19:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Geez Geez calm down people. People don't get mad at me for stealing their accounts and their membership Thats coz no one has ever heard of you. Jelly rules so talk to him. 07:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) stinker --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC)